cityofdemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryant Masters
Bryant Masters (October 30, 1922) is a werewolf, former bounty hunter and champion for the Powers That Be. Info � Physical Stats: Height: 6'1" Weight: 224 lbs (90kgs) Eye Color: Green (Amber in wolf form) Hair Color: '''Brown (Gray fur in wolf form) '''Date of Birth: '''October 30, 1922, in Santa Clara, New York '''Distinguishing Marks: '''scar from silver knife wound on his chest '''General Appearance: Though over 80 years old, Bryant has the appearance of a 30 year old human. (Note: a werewolf's cells regenerate during each shift in form, slowing the aging process. A werewolf's lifespan is about three or four times that of an average human.) The largest of the group, Bryant sticks to loose, casual clothing, allowing him to shift forms without ripping through the fabric. Both a hunter and nature-lover, Bryant is always seen wearing his trusty pair of brown hiking boots. A tough, brown cowhide jacket withstands his rough line of work, and serves to conceal his H&K .45 handgun. Abilities: Unlike most werewolves, Bryant's overall stature remains the same between his human and werewolf forms. While not as strong as some lycanthropes, his agility, speed and endurance are far greater. His extremely accute senses of hearing, smell, and night vision, make him an unmatched hunter, tracker, and predator. For the greatest accuracy though, he must be in werewolf form. In his wolf form: Bryant is strong enough to flip over a car, leap to heights of 15 feet, and possesses jaw strength of over 4,000 pounds per square inch. His claws can tear through sheet metal, and allow him scale vertical walls. Werewolves have superior immune systems compared to humans, and even demons. Disease, infection, poison, and even most lethal toxins are easily neutralized. This also poses a drawback, however, as werewolvesare impervious to pain killers and anaesthetics – requiring massive doses for even a mild, short-term effect. As the last living member of the Masters bloodline, Bryant's blood gift is the unparalleled ability to control individual transformations - right down to a single muscle or tendon. (Note: blood gift is a werewolf term for a unique hereditary trait that carries over within a specific ancestral line.) Bryant most often uses this to grow out his claws while still in human form. More importantly, he can resist the feral 'pull' of a full moon, retaining full control of his human side. During this 3-day time period though, anxiety and primitive emotions like anger become more pronounced, making Bryant easily agitated and distracted. Bryant has an innate ability to detect when magic is being used nearby - often feeling a sudden chill throughout his body. This remains an unexplained phenomenon, as he has no natural or potential ability to wield magic himself. Skills: Combined with his strength, agility, and super-senses, Bryant is at his best when tracking down targets, or on the frontlines of battle. He has a talent for planning and strategizing complicated missions, but his hot temper and stubborness can easily frustrate him and cloud his judgement. Spending most of his life as a bounty hunter, Bryant possesses knowledge of the criminal justice system, investigative and interrogation methods, tactical planning, and strong 'underground' and street savvy. He's adept with most small firearms, proficient with a sword, and is highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. When on his own, Bryant seeks work that lends itself to his own skill sets: acting as a bounty hunting, bodyguard, private investigator, and treasure hunter. Though of little value in LA's urban setting, Bryant is a master of wilderness survival, and can read the signs in nature that often go unnoticed by everyday people. His ability to speak Lukoi (werewolf verbal and body language) allows him to understand 'natural' wolves and even some dogs. Weaknesses: Werewolves have a severe allergy to silver. Direct contact ellicits a reaction similar to a chemical burn. Wounds inflicted by silver require healing times matching those of a normal human's, and almost always leave a scar. Heightened senses also mean heightened sensitivity. Bryant can hear high-pitched noises that most others cannot. These are often painful - and when amplified to high levels, can disorient him and even damage his hearing. Most of Bryant's weakness is psychological. Stubborn, short-tempered and prone to fits of anger, Bryant is not always a team player. His independent personality and his genetically-ingrained 'pack' nature as a werewolf are in constant mental conflict. Because of this, Bryant is plagued by bouts of depression, self-doubt, and emotional confusion. History Category:Characters Category:Therianthrope Category:Inactive Characters